Caught Up With The Souza Son
by HungergamesKniss
Summary: Chloe and Derek are happily married with an 19 year old son, Reed. Madison is an 18 year old Bookworm who has always loved the idea of supernatural adventures. What happens when she joins the Souza son on his adventure. (An edited version of The Boy At The Diner)


I sit at the counter of the almost empty diner listening to some 70's station while engulfed in yet ANOTHER teen sci fi romance novel. What can I say I'm a sucker for a good love story, preferably with a mystical creature. You name it, I've probably read it. My favorite book plotline is the classic human-werewolf romance, I mean the werewolves are always so protective of the simple human and their innocents. Maybe I love them so much because I know I'm the fragile girl that has a pathetically boring life like all the girls in the beginning of these books and I'd like a little bit of the adventure that always enters the girl's life once the werewolf boy shows up.

I know I'm not the popular girl type, with all the guys all over her. I've had my fair share of crushes but they've never felt the same, and that's ok they've always been passing emotions. I'd rather read a good book and not try to be the hottest thing that ever walked the earth. Not to mention that even if I did want to be the popular type I'd fail miserably considering the fact that I'm just really not cool, in fact I'm the kind of person that would give you second hand embarrassment.

"Hey Mads! I see your reading THOSE books again." I look up from my book to see my best friend Kay and her boyfriend Emmett.

"Oh hey Kay Kay. Yeah they're actually really good if you just give them a chance. I can even lend you one." I reply as I very slowly make my way over on my roller skates. She just gave a snort in response to my offer and found a booth to sit at. "What can I get you two little lovebirds to eat today?" They really were in love and I have to admit I'm a little jealous. I was jealous of both of them in all honesty, him for always having my best friend's attention, and her for having a boy perfect for her.

After they ordered I got their drinks to them then went and sat with them to talk about our english homework until the chef called out to tell me that their order was up. Kay and Emmett decided they wanted to go on a picnic so I boxed up their food and was once again limited to reading about human interaction rather than participating in it.

A little bit of time passes with me reading reading before our rush starts, making the chef, busboy, and myself, run around frantically trying to take care of all of our customers needs in a timely manner. It's only the three of us taking care of the entire diner so we are in a bit of a speedy panic, running plates here and there. As I'm carrying a few plates of food to a particularly snooty table of kids that go to my school, I trip over my own foot and in process of trying to stabilize myself again I slip backwards, dropping the plates as I fall.

I'm not even halfway to the floor when an oddly familiar boy slips an arm around my back and pulls me back to my feet "ugh these damn skates keep making me fall!" I thought as he helped me to the back before anyone saw. About 30 seconds after we got to the break area the owners Chloe and Derek come into the store.

"Thank you SO much i'm pretty clumsy on these things" I rushed out trying to laugh my embarrassment away. As the shock wore off I began regaining my ability to process everything around me just to find the boy who saved me changing into a uniform. I was mesmerized by his muscular chest and arms, unable to look away, however as he tied his apron on he noticed me gawking. I knew he said something but I was way too busy admiring how you could see his abs through his shirt to figure out what words he was saying. After a moment I realized how crazy I looked and turned away

"Oh I'm sorry! What did you say?" I asked blushing.

"I said 'are you satisfied yet?'" Damn he noticed me staring.

"Oh um sorry I just… uh sorry." I stumbled out being as clumsy with my words as my feet. Luckily Mrs. and Mr. Souza came in to save me.

"Madison I see you met our son Reed." Chloe said shocking me. Oh. my. god. their son?!

As if he read my mind Reed added "I've been staying at my aunt's house so I can go to this private school. That's why you haven't met me yet but i'll be going to school here now." Wow his resemblance to Derek is incredible well except the fact that he is like 25 years younger there isn't much of Chloe in his looks but you can really tell he is Chloe's son because he seems good with people.

"Oh that's cool" I muttered out lamely before realizing they were waiting for me to introduce myself. "I'm Madison but everyone calls me Maddy or Mads." I put my hand out for him to shake and he does but he makes an odd facial expression I couldn't quite place with an emotion.

"Nice to meet you Maddy" He said with a shy smile "Hey if you want I could give you skate lessons sometime?" He said still holding hands. He looked down, widened his eyes, then pulled his hand back, and ran it through his hair.

"Um yeah that sounds great I could really use some lessons but you could probably tell based on me making a fool of myself out there right?" I laughed.

"Awesome i'll pick you up at 6:00." He said before going out to help the busboy clean up my mess. It was only 1:30 and I was scheduled to get off at 3:00 so I'd have plenty of time to get ready.


End file.
